Mi Ángel Guardían
by LadiesKouOficial-Retos
Summary: Autor: Mirel Moon. Intercambio Estelar. Para: MaYyKs. ¿Crees qué al separarte de quién más quieres, te sentirías triste en la navidad? Eso es lo que pensaba Seiya, pero alguien trataría de recordarle que no era así. "Un amor es tan bello como la navidad y tan brillante como una estrella fugaz"


DISCLAIMER:

Los personajes no son míos son de la gran autora Naomi Takeuchi solo los uso para esta historia, "Intercambio Estelar" del Foro Ladies Kou y como un bello regalo a Mayy Lindemmann (en fanfiction: MaYyKs) espero que te guste.

SUMMARY: Crees ¿qué al separarte de quién más quieres, te sentirías triste en la navidad? eso es lo que pensaba Seiya, pero alguien trataría de recordarle que no era así.

"Un amor es tan bello como la navidad y tan brillante como una estrella fugaz"

Si pueden escuchen la canción NEE de Fujita Maiko.

 **Mi Ángel Guardián.**

POV Seiya

Desde mi ventana podía observar como caía la nieve y eso me ponía muy triste y furioso, ya que recordaba que no me encontraba junto con mis hermanos y la princesa para celebrar la navidad, así que decidí olvidarme de todo eso, quemar todas las cosas con las que había adornado mi departamento para esta navidad y así no saber nada de esta fecha tan insignificante para mí, cuando por fin acababa con todo, observe con mucha atención un pequeño ángel de cabello castaño peinado en una trenza, ojos cafés claros, su piel era moreno claro y su vestimenta era un vestido total mente en blanco con un delantal negro, zapatos blancos, sus alas y su aureola, de cierta manera me recordaba a bombón y al pensar en ella, empezaba a llorar y a lamentarme de ser un cobarde al no demostrarle mi amor y saber que se encontraba en los brazos de otro, así que mejor queme ese ángel y me quede en mi sillón viendo cómo se consumía, todas las cosas en mi chimenea.

Cuando de pronto ciento una mano en mi hombro me doy vuelta y veo al mismo ángel que acababa de quemar parado ahí, ¿Cómo era esto posible? Me asuste un poco al principio hasta que el ángel hablo.

\- No temas Seiya, soy tu ángel guardián, me llamo Mayy- me contesto con una sonrisa tierna.

\- ¿Cómo sabes quién soy yo? no me digas, mis hermanos arreglaron todo este espectáculo, para creérmelo - contestaba a aquel ángel que se llamaba Mayy mientras me empezaba a reír - Salgan de hay Yaten y Taiki, esta broma termina ya - gritaba mientras me ponía con los brazos cruzados y esperar alguna respuesta de ellos pero nada, viendo mi reacción ese ángel llamado Mayy me trataba de tranquilizar

\- Seiya, sé que piensas que es una broma de tus hermanos ¡pero deja decirte que no es así! - decía mi ángel guardián Mayy con mucha sinceridad en su vos, mientras que yo buscaba como loco a mis hermanos en mi departamento para aclarar la situación.

\- Yo sé por lo que has pasado y he decido o más bien me han mandado a darte otra oportunidad y que vuelvas a creer en la navidad - me trataba de explicar Mayy mi ángel guardián mientras seguía sin creerle.

\- Digamos, que todo lo que me dices es cierto y te creo, ¿por qué dices que tengo otra oportunidad? - me dirigía al sillón a sentarme para oír la explicación de Mayy y tal vez convencerme de esta fantasía, porque todavía no me lo podría creer que un ángel estuviera ahí conmigo y que se pareciera al que acababa de quemar.

\- Seiya, te han dado ésta oportunidad ya que sabemos que eres tierno, cariñoso y simpático con los que amas- me explicaba Mayy mientras se movía de un lado para otro.

\- De acuerdo, tienes mi atención, ¿pero tal vez yo ya no quiero saber nada de la navidad?- respondía muy sincero ya que ya no me importaba la navidad.

\- Eso es lo que tú crees Seiya Kou, ven toma mis manos y te mostrare que todavía confías en la navidad – extendió su mano mientras me daba una sonrisa tierna.

No muy convencido le di mi mano y resplandeció toda la habitación para que poco a poco se pudiera ver el castillo donde había vivido con mis hermanos, no me acordaba que luciera tan magnifico adornado de tantas luces, muérdagos, esferas, coronas de navidad por doquiera, la alfombra roja tan extensa y magnifica, por la cual habían pasado todos mis seres queridos, sí que eran bellos recuerdos.

\- Ven te quiero mostrar algo - me conducía Mayy hacía una puerta enorme donde al abrirla observe un gran árbol de navidad, el cual era adornado por mis hermanos, la princesa, yo y mi tierna bombon de una edad de más o menos 5 años, todos lucíamos muy tiernos.

\- Ves, antes te encantaba la navidad - decía el ángel mientras observa como jugábamos y cantábamos al rededor del árbol.

\- Si es un bello recuerdo ¿que yo no recordaba? - estaba muy molesto yo con Mayy, ya que nunca había sucedió eso, porque los únicos que recordaba era cuando era Sailor.

\- Ya veo, es una pena que la Reina Serenity te los allá quitado - daba un respiro Mayy mientras se ponía de cunclillas y dibujaba algo en la alfombra, al parecer la hice sentir mal.

\- Perdóname no era mi intención - me inclinaba hacia ella para pedirle disculpas - ¿Si quieres me puedes enseñar más? - trataba de hacerla sentir mejor y al parecer lo logre ya que ella se ponía de pie y saltaba de felicidad.

\- Ves, hasta puedes hacer feliz a tu ángel guardián- decía Mayy.

\- ¿Quien dice que puedo ser feliz a un ángel como tú? - le preguntaba mientras la veía muy furioso.

\- Claro, el gran Seiya kou, ¿a quién no hace feliz? Respondía Mayy - Déjame decirte que has hecho feliz a muchas personas con tu carisma, galantería y sobre todo tu aspecto físico, además tendrás a un grupo de angelitas de parte tuyo- Me guiñaba el ojo Mayy.

Para después tomar mis manos nuevamente y me mostrarme otra vez a mis hermanos, a la princesa, a bombón y a mí, esta vez de unos 10 años, jugábamos en la nieve y hacíamos ángeles, hasta que una conversación muy interesante me sorprendió un poco

\- Sabes Seiya, siempre me has gustado - decía bombón a mi otro yo, mientras teníamos las manos entrelazadas, mientras estábamos frente a un gran árbol de navidad.

\- Y a mí también me gustas mi dulce bombón - contestaba mi otro yo mientras le daba un beso muy tierno

\- ¡Mira no son tiernos! - suspiraba Mayy mientras observaba que Yaten arrojaba bolas de nieve a mi bombón y a mi otro yo, mientras estábamos con el beso.

\- Si es muy tierno, pero como te dije ¡no creo que haya pasado! - aunque dentro de mi quería que así fuera, porque siempre había querido conocer desde antes a mi dulce bombon.

\- Es una lástima - respondía Mayy mientras otra vez me tomaba las manos y aparecía otro recuerdo.

Estaba ves era en un campo lleno de flores y empezaba a caer la nieve, solo que esta ves estaba mi bombón y mi otro yo, me sorprendió mucho ya que al parecer tendríamos como unos 15 años, ese recuerdo hizo que mi corazón se revolviera un poco sobre la navidad.

\- Sabes bombón yo nunca me olvidare de ti - suspiraba mi otro yo para después ponerse de rodillas y darle una cajita la cual observe que tenía unos aretes en forma de luna y una estrella - Sé que pronto seré una Sailor, pero antes que esto suceda ¿quisieras ser mi novia?- preguntaba mi otro yo a bombón.

\- Si quiero mi adorable estrella - respondía mi bombón a mi otro yo- mientras se besaban con mucha pasión hasta separarse pie falta de aire.

\- Ves hasta en tus viejos recuerdos has sido feliz - me decía Mayy mientras agarraba otra vez mis manos y me lleva a un recuerdo más reciente.

Entonces observaba la azotea de la escuela, la cual recordaba bien, ya que fue ahí donde perdí a mi bombón, todo por mi falta de valor.

\- Sabes Seiya esta es tu oportunidad para cambiar las cosas - me tocaba el hombro Mayy para poder revivir este recuerdo.

Pronto fui consciente de que Mayy hiso realidad esa escena y de que estaba a punto de marcharme con la princesa y mis hermanos, en vez de esperar un año en regresar y saber que ella estaba casada con él, corrí hasta donde estaba ella, le di un beso lleno de pasión, el cual fue correspondido y con este recuperar todos los recuerdos que me enseño mi ángel guardián Mayy, para saber que eran ciertos, cuando nos separamos por falta de aire, me encanto lo que dijo.

\- Seiya siempre te he querido y no me importa que me se paren de mi adorable estrella fugaz - decía mi bombón mientras me tomaba de las manos y encaraba a las Sailor Inners, a mis hermanos, la princesa y sobre todo al príncipe de la tierra Darien

\- ¿Estas segura de que es lo que quieres Serena? - le preguntaba Darien algo serio a mi bombón.

\- Estoy segura, amo a Seiya kou - respondía mi bombón con mucho coraje.

\- ¿Es lo que quietes? - pregunta Rey a mi bombón.

\- Si es lo que quiero y deseo nunca separarme nunca de mi adorable estrella- respondía muy contenta mi bombón.

Luego de la declaración de mi bombón, Darien me ponía un puñetazo en mi cara, para despertar y estar de regreso en el mismo sillón, del departamento donde estaba, pero con un pequeño detalle todo estaba en su lugar muy bien adornado, yo traía un esmoquin negro y abrazaba a mi tierno bombon que llevaba un bello vestido negro que le quedaba de maravilla, su peinado en una coleta y sus zapatillas, se veía tan guapa, que no la quería despertar, así que le daba un tierno beso en su cabeza, eso hiso que despertara.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa mi estrella? -se despertaba mi bombón y luego me empezaba a acariciar mi cara.

\- ¡Nada, contigo soy feliz!- comentaba mientras que todos mis recuerdos desde lo que había vivido desde el puñetazo Darien, de lo que había pasado llegaban desde que mis hermanos se habían quedado con Amy y Mina y la princesa con Darien, las Outers que me había aceptado, la primera navidad de bombón y yo, donde le pedí que fuéramos novios.

Era tan hermoso que no lo podía creer, que gracias a mi ángel guardián pudiera otra vez ser feliz en esta navidad de nuevo y en las que vendrían pude recordar algo importante que tenía que hacer.

\- Bombón, sé que me he tardado, pero - ponía el ángel en la mesita para después ponerme de rodillas y sacar una pequeña caja roja, la cual tenía un anillo en forma de estrella y en medio una media luna le hice la pregunta - ¿Bombon me harías el honor de ser mi esposa? - preguntaba muy nervioso.

\- Mi adorable estrella, claro que acepto - respondía alegremente mi bombon para después darnos un beso profundo, hasta quedar con falta de aire y quedarnos abrazados, mientras mirando la nieve que caía por la ventana.

Mientras esto sucedía sobre la calle observaba un ángel guardián de Seiya llamada Mayy la hermosa pareja que acababa de conformar y sabía que sus compañeras estaban con ella.

\- ¡Sé que están ahí chicas salgan! - decía Mayy mientras observaba salir a Kamisumi, Angélica, KouBri, Mirel, Serenity, Tatity, Paula y Bayllolet con el mismo vestuario que el de ella.

\- ¿Saben?, gracias por su ayuda - sonreía Mayy a sus amigas.

\- No es nada - respondían a coro.

\- Sabes que puedes contar con nosotras - decía Paula con una sonrisa.

\- Lo se chicas- contestaba muy feliz Mayy.

\- Siempre nos gusta ayudar a las demás ángeles- decía KouBri mientras brincaba de alegría.

\- Además siempre, deseamos que nuestra querida estrella se quedara con Usagi- decía Mirel mientras dejaba de columpiarse de un columpio y se reunía con sus amigas.

Todas se reunían para darse un gran abrazo, y luego desaparecer en un gran resplandor, mientras empezaba a nevar en la ciudad de Tokio.

-Fin-

* * *

Hasta aquí, ¿qué les pareció?, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí al escribirla, se aceptan sugerencias, críticas y demás.

Gracias a las que leen esta sencilla historia.

LES DESEO !FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO!


End file.
